1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer server systems, and more particularly to a computer server system having a fan module mounted to an outside of a computer server for dissipating heat away from the computer server.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer server systems are known in the art and commonly used to process and store data and information in networks. Typically, a computer server system has multiple standard servers mounted in a server cabinet. The servers are usually arranged in the server cabinet one-by-one from a bottom-to-top direction of the server cabinet. For standard servers, rack unit (U) is the unit of measurement of heights of the servers. One rack unit (1U) is 1.75 inches. The servers each can be one (1U), two (2U) or n rack units (nU).
Each server is a stand-alone computer and includes an enclosure and a plurality of electronic components such as one or more processors, RAM, fixed disks, AC to DC power supplies received in the enclosure. As the server contains these electronic components, a lot of heat is generated during operation. Thus, each of the servers generally further contains a plurality of fans in the enclosure for removing the heat generated by the electronic components of the server. During operation, the fans draw cooling air from an outside of the server into an interior of the server. The cooling air flows through these electronic components to exchange heat with them. Finally, the hot air flows out of the server to carry the heat away from the server.
As information technology continues to rapidly progress, old servers are generally required to be updated with new ones, so as to enhance the processing capacity and performance of the servers. The fans in the old servers are often discarded whether or not the fans are competent in heat dissipation for the new servers, because the new servers generally have an internal layout different from that of the old servers. Thus, it is a waste for the fans, and accordingly the cost for updating the servers is increased.
Furthermore, in recent years, the number of electronic components in a server continually increases to achieve high performance while space that the server occupies remains the same or is even reduced. Thus, density of the electronic components in the server is increased. As a result, it is hard to find space in the server for accommodating fans.
What is desired, therefore, is a computer server system which can overcome the above described shortcomings.